Sky
by CookEatShare
Summary: Seharusnya dia tahu. Bila langit yang mempertemukan mereka, maka dia jugalah yang akan memisahkan. Alfred F Jones belajar mengenai pahitnya kehidupan.


Rate : T

Genre : Romance dan Tragedi

Warning : OOC, Typo, NationXHuman, dll

.

A/N : hahi!^^ saya kembali lagi. Maaf lama nge-publish fic, ffn errornya gak ketulungan. Saya dapet ide bikin fic ini setelah sekolah mengadakan study-tour ke sekolah penerbangan. Dan waktu itu pendamping saya menceritakan macam-macam tentang salah satu penerbang perempuan legendaris di Amerika. Anda semua pastinya tahu dia siapa! Dia terkenal banget lo! Tapi, maaf kalau deskripsinya kurang banyak di sini, soalnya lagi mager. Terus... er... mungkin di sini karakternya (sangat) OOC, tapi saya berusaha agar gak melenceng-melenceng amat. Dan saya amat menikmati saat membuat ini. Saya harap anda semua juga menikmati saat membacanya!~

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

.

**SKY**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Hetalia : Axis Powers (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

.**Semoga menikmati :)**

* * *

.

"_Aku ingin terbang. Maukah kau mengajariku?"_

.

* * *

.

Amerika Serikat. Sebuah negara besar dengan kekuatan militer yang tidak perlu diragukan kembali. Amerika dan penerbangan. Dua hal yang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Di sinilah tanah tempat pesawat terbang yang lebih berat daripada udara pertama kali diciptakan. Dengan bantuan dari dua orang kakak beradik yang namanya sudah terkenal ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Perang Dunia II juga menjadi saksi berkembangnya teknologi transportasi canggih tersebut. Demikian juga dengan Alfred F Jones, hidupnya tidak dapat dipisahkan dari penerbangan.

Ini adalah abad ke 20. Di mana sedang populernya penerbangan di kalangan kaum laki-laki. Termasuk juga dengan _nation_ muda ini. Alfred F Jones suka sekali atau lebih tepatnya sedang tergila-gila dengan pesawat, penerbangan, dan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengannya. Dia menjadi salah satu 'guru' dalam sebuah akademi penerbangan terkenal di negaranya.

Semua muridnya tentu saja tidak ada yang mengetahui mengenai identitas aslinya, kecuali beberapa orang yang memang telah mengetahuinya. Dia dipanggil Pak Jones oleh setiap muridnya. Walaupun rata-rata semua muridnya berumur sama dengannya (dalam hitungan umur manusia).

Sekarang Alfred sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar bangunan tempat dimana semua pesawat itu menginap dan dirawat. Dia memandang langit dengan kedua mata birunya tersebut. Langit. Ya, langit. Biru, dan indah. Setiap kali memandang langit, entah kenapa ada secuil perasaan hampa dalam dadanya. Seperti ada sebuah ruang kosong yang tidak terisi selama berabad-abad. Langit, ketika memandangnya Alfred merasakan sesuatu yang tidak terjangkau. Menyebabkan dia menyadari betapa kecil dirinya di bawah sebuah langit.

Sebuah benda terbang membelahnya. Benda yang baru-baru ini dalam tahap pengembangan. Pesawat terbang. Mata biru itu terpesona melihat pesawat yang bergerak dengan cepat dan lincah itu. Tanpa disadari matanya selalu berputar mengikuti arah geraknya.

"Waw! Lihat! Dia pasti seorang pemuda yang keren!" Alfred berteriak sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya. "walaupun tidak sekeren _hero_ seperti aku sih."

Terdengar suara gelak tawa di belakang punggungnya, seakan itu adalah pendapat terbodoh yang pernah dikeluarkan seorang Alfred. Dan memang itu benar adanya. Punggung itu berbalik, menampakkan alis pirang yang terangkat sebelah. Dibetulkannya letak kaca mata yang telah merosot dari tempatnya berada. Tangannya berkacak pinggang.

"Apa?"

"A-ah... e-eh, Pak! Maafkan kami, Pak Jones!" Mereka yang tertawa tadi gelagapan. Melihat orang yang mereka tertawai sekarang sedang memandang dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. "T-tapi... dia adalah perempuan!"

Sekarang giliran Alfred yang merasa kebingungan. Dicernanya kata-kata muridnya. Seorang. Perempuan. Di dalam. Akademi. Penerbangan. Tidak masuk akal! Yang sedang dibicarakan ini adalah 'Seorang Perempuan di Akademi Penerbangan'! Mustahil. Baiklah, mungkin memang tidak mustahil, tapi, untuk apa? Seorang perempuan yang normal seharusnya berkeinginan menjadi perawat, atau paling tidak dokter. Tapi yang ini? Pilot. Yang jelas, Alfred F Jones tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh perempuan yang satu ini. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti.

"P-pak?" Seseorang menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Dia terlihat khawatir. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

Alfred menghela nafas panjang. "Ya," Mengerutkan dahinya. "Suruh dia bertemu denganku nanti."

"Siap Pak!" Murid itu melakukan salam penghormatan, yang kemudian dibalas oleh Alfred sebelum dia kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan perawatan pesawat.

* * *

Seorang perempuan yang masih mengenakan jaket dan kaca mata penerbangan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dilepaskan topinya kemudian membuangnya ke lantai, menampilkan rambut pirang kecoklatan pendek sebahu. Senyum lebar dengan bangganya menghiasi wajah cantiknya. _Nation_ muda itu terpengah. Kaget, tapi berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Mata birunya menatap perempuan muda yang sekarang berdiri di depannya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Lapor, Pak! Amelia Earhart!" Perempuan itu memberikan salam, lalu diikuti dengan gelak tawa.

"Oiy, untuk apa tawa itu?" Alfred bertanya, setengah tersenyum melihat tingkah perempuan di depannya. "Amelia Earhart? Apa?"

"Pak, jangan berlagak bodoh! Amelia Earhart? Apa? Tentu saja itu nama saya!" Amelia kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih lepas. Bebas. Itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. "Anda lucu sekali, Pak! Selera humor anda pasaran!" Dia menambahi.

"Eh?" Alfred tidak berkutik.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali! Dan, aw! Apa itu? Dengan satu rambut mencuat di sana!" Dia menunjuk ke arah _ahoge_ Alfred. "Itu membuat saya tertawa."

Pemuda bermata biru itu terbelalak kaget. Baru pertama kali ini dalam hidupnya ada seorang manusia yang berani bicara seperti itu padanya. Baru pertama kali. Semua manusia yang mengetahui identitasnya, selalu memperlakukannya dengan penuh hormat. Tapi dia? Barusan saja bertatap muka. Memperlakukannya seperti seorang sahabat lama yang baru saja bertemu kembali.

"Ouw! Maaf saja ya kalau aku wajahku lucu! Wajah seorang _hero_ memang sudah ditakdirkan seperti ini," Alfred balas menjambak rambut kecoklatan di depannya. "Nona, kurasa kau harus belajar sopan santun." Dia terkekeh.

"Ouch, soal itu terserah aku!" Amelia membalas tidak mau kalah. Diambilnya kaca mata Alfred. Lalu menaruhnya di belakang punggung.

"Kembalikan! Texas!" Pemuda itu menjerit histeris kemudian merebut kembali kaca matanya dalam genggaman Amelia. Mengelusnya seperti barang pusaka, lalu kembali memakainya. "Akan kulihat nanti apa yang telah kau perbuat terhadap Texas."

"Texas? Pak, bahkan kau memberi nama kaca matamu?" Perempuan muda itu bertanya. "Sikapmu benar-benar seperti anak kecil, Pak!" Memegang perutnya dan menggigit bibir bawah.

"Tidak ada yang lucu tahu!" Alfred bertanya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di lantai semen. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya. "Dan kau tahu siapa aku?"

"E-eh? Kau adalah salah satu pengajar di akademi ini. Dan tadi memanggilku kemari. Kalau tidak salah bernama... um... Jony... ah... Jhon... bukan-bukan..." Amelia menggelengkan kepalanya, menggigit telunjuknya. Lalu menjentikkan jarinya. "Aha! Pak Jones!"

Alfred tersenyum penuh kebanggaan, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya seakan hendak meminta berjabat tangan. "_Bingo_! Alfred F Jones!"

Sontak Amelia melongo. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk kaca mata Alfred. Kakinya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Matanya melotot. "Maksudmu, kau seorang _nation_, pak?"

"Yup," Mata biru itu tertutup dan diikuti sebuah anggukan penuh semangat. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah putihnya.

"Ahahahahahaha! Kalau begitu aku adalah Ratu Elizabeth!" Amelia tertawa lepas kembali. Baginya ini adalah sebuah lelucon terlucu yang pernah di dengarnya. Terus tertawa sampai melihat ke dalam mata biru di depannya. Dia melihat senyum yang memudar di wajah pemuda itu.

Berusaha mengontrol kelakuannya yang memang sudah kelewatan. "Ah, Pak! Kau pasti bercanda bukan?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Nona," Alfred menggembungkan pipinya. Dibetulkannya jaket penerbangan yang dipakainya. Amelia tersenyum. Berjalan mendekati Alfred. "Maaf Pak, aku memang tidak mengerti perkara seperti itu. _Apa_-kah anda itu. Tetapi, yang terpenting adalah _siapa_-kah anda itu. Kau tidak keberatan kupanggil Alfred saja, Pak?"

"Tak apa," Dia menjawab pelan. Sudah berapa tahun lamanya semenjak terakhir kali ada manusia yang memanggil namanya? Ah, pasti sudah terlalu lama hingga dia sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi. Ada perasaan hangat dalam dada Alfred ketika perempuan itu memanggil namanya. Perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebagai seorang _nation_. Ya, seorang negara. "Hei Amelia! Kau mau ke cafe besok siang? Kutunggu kau di sana!" Sebuah anggukan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Sudah, kembali sana!"

Punggung itu berbalik. Diikuti dengan senyum dari seorang Alfred F Jones. Tetapi ini bukanlah senyum yang biasanya tersungging di bibirnya. Senyum ini terlihat begitu... berarti. Nampaknya dia telah menemukannya. Menemukan bagian dari secuil perasaan hampa di dadanya. Tetapi orang itu adalah manusia. Manusia. Makhluk fana yang hanya bisa terus menyakiti dan disakiti. Alfred mendengus. Seorang _nation_ seperti dirinya seharusnya tidak boleh jatuh cinta, apalagi dengan seorang manusia. Membuat dirinya tidak fokus akan semua tugasnya. Tetapi, dia adalah seorang Alfred F Jones, dan bukankah dia selalu mengikuti kata hatinya? "Akhirnya kutemukan dirimu..."

* * *

Siang hari. Panas. Matahari menyampaikan teriknya melalui langit hari ini. Membuat manusia-manusia di bumi mengeluh akan hawanya. Di sebuah cafe terlihat banyak orang sedang menghabiskan harinya. Ada yang untuk sekedar berkumpul bersama, tidak ada pekerjaan, ataupun menunggu relasi bisnisnya. Singkatnya, pemuda pirang itu juga duduk di salah satu kursi cafe tersebut, memesan secangkir kopi untuk dinikmatinya sembari menunggu seseorang. Keringat bercucuran di dahinya, membuat rambut poni yang tajam itu menempel pada dahi. Entah kenapa baru kali ini merasakan hawa sepanas ini. Mata birunya melirik sana-sini. Hendak memastikan bahwa orang yang ditunggunya akan datang.

Nafas panjang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Dibetulkannya jaketnya kemudian mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya. Melepaskan kaca mata. Mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajah. Wajahya tampak berbeda tanpa kaca mata. Entah mengapa terlihat lebih... dewasa.

Sebuah bayangan buram terlihat mendekat dalam pengelihatan Alfred. Dia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas tanpa Texas... er... kaca matanya. Siluet bayangan itu berhenti di depan meja, kemudian mengambil kursi dan duduk. Dia kembali memakai kaca matanya untuk memperjelas pengelihatannya. Menampilkan sosok Amelia Earhart yang sedang memesan minuman kepada salah satu pelayan cafe duduk di depannya. Alfred ikut tersenyum senang melihat sosok yang ditunggunya telah datang.

"Alfred! Oh, kau menunggu lama?"

Dia mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku menunggu lama sekali. Kau membuat seorang _hero_ menunggu. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena _hero_ mau menunggumu walaupun matahari membakar," Mencoba sarkasme yang pernah diajarkan (setidaknya dipraktekkan) oleh England. "Kau telat beberapa jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan, Nona," Alfred mencoba menggoda.

"Hm? Kau tidak menyuruhku datang dalam waktu yang pasti. Menyuruh hanya datang di waktu siang. Ini salahmu tahu!" Amelia mengacungkan jarinya.

"Jadi..." Alfred meletakkan dagunya di atas tangan yang bertumpuk. "Bagaimana kabar muridku yang satu ini?"

Amelia menggembungkan pipinya. Lalu memukul pelan kepala di depannya. Sebuah suara 'aw' dibalas dengan gelak tawa. "Hey, umurmu tak jauh berbeda denganku tahu! Lagi pula kemarin kita baru saja bertemu."

Alfred mengerutkan dahinya. Dia berpikir keras untuk menjawab ucapan Amelia. Seharusnya dia tahu, bila berbicara dengan Amelia, tidak perlu berpikir terlalu jauh. Tetapi dia berusaha membuatnya terkesan. "Tapi banyak yang bisa terjadi dalam satu hari! _Hero _bisa membuktikan itu!"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi puitis seperti itu Alfred?" Perempuan itu bertanya. Mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja. "Kurasa kau bukan orang yang seperti itu?"

"Aww~ itu tidak adil! Seorang _hero_ bisa melakukannya bila dia mau! Termasuk juga aku," Alfred berseru sambil mengacungkan ibu jari.

Amelia memutar matanya. Mengibaskan tangannya. "Terserah!"

"Hei," Mata biru itu memfokuskan dirinya. "Mengapa kau mengikuti akademi penerbangan?"

"Karena aku suka ketinggian," Amelia menjawab. "Waktu kecil ayahku pernah mengajakku untuk komidi putar. Sejak saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai ketinggian." Berhenti sebentar. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Karena aku seorang _nation_..." Pemuda itu menjawab pelan. "Dan juga seorang _hero_."

"Oh–" Ucapannya terpotong karena seorang pelayan yang datang dan menaruh minuman pesanan Amelia. Tersenyum. "Terima kasih" Yang dibalas sebuah anggukan pelan dari pelayan.

Mereka berdua kembali bercakap-cakap seperti seorang sahabat lama. Bersama dengannya membuat Alfred merasa nyaman, tidak seperti bersama dengan manusia lain. Dia tidak perlu menjaga kelakuannya, cukup mengungkapkan semua yang ada dalam hatinya. Baru kali ini ada manusia yang memperlakukannya sama dengan yang lainnya. Dan hal itulah yang menarik hatinya. Bukan sebagai Amerika. Tetapi sebagai Alfred F Jones.

* * *

Wajah yang berhiaskan alis tebal itu menggeleng. Mata emeraldnya menatap tajam. Rambut pirang yang biasanya berantakan itu menjadi semakin berantakan karena tangan yang ikut campur. Dahinya membentuk kerutan yang sempurna. Disilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai marmer di bawahnya. Arthur Kirkland, personifikasi Britania Raya.

"Hei! Alfred! Dengarkan aku, git!" Arthur berteriak, mengagetkan _nation_ yang lebih muda darinya. Alfred menoleh, dengan senyum yang terasa lebih aneh dari biasanya. Senyumnya kali ini lebih lebar dan terasa lebih bermakna.

"_Mon ami_, seharusnya kau tidak terlalu kasar!" Pria berambut pirang sebahu berjalan mendekati dua orang itu. Francis Bonnefoy, personifikasi Prancis. Dia menyiakkan rambut panjangnya yang jatuh ke bahu. Kemudian mengacak rambut Alfred. "Kau sudah besar rupanya, _Amerique,_" Memberikan seringai jahil terbaiknya. Kemudian balik menatap Arthur yang rupanya terlihat semakin marah. "Tidakkah kau bangga dengan adik kecilmu ini, _Angleterre_?"

"Apa maksudmu _bloody frog_?" Alis tebal itu terangkat sebelah. Diikuti dengan tatapan sinis.

"_L'amour_. _Amerique_ sedang jatuh cinta!" Francis mengedipkan matanya. "Itulah yang menjelaskan mengapa dia suka bengong akhir-akhir ini!"

Arthur menjambak rambut panjang itu. "Singkirkan pendapat mesummu itu _bloody frog_. Jangan pernah katakan!"

Alfred hanya tertawa melihat tinggah dua orang temannya itu. Dia sendiri masih berdiri mematung di depan jendela sambil memandang langit di luar. "Kurasa kau salah, seorang _hero_ tidak boleh jatuh cinta."

Francis tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menyentuh pundak Alfred. Mata biru yang identik itu bertatapan. Francis menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh simpati. Berbeda dengan tatapan mesum yang selama ini dipakainya. "Dengarkan aku," Dia memulai. "_L'amour_. Mencintai bukanlah sesuatu yang salah. Bahkan untuk seorang pahlawan," Pandangan mata itu beralih dari fokusnya, melirik emerald di sampingnya. Menghela nafas berat. "Jangan sampai kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama denganku."

Sontak sorot emerald itu melunak. Mengetahui kemana pembicaraan ini akan dibawa. Tangannya mengepal, digigitnya bibir bawah. Sebuah sentakan pelan di pundak menyadarkannya, menampilkan sosok Francis Bonnefoy yang sedang tersenyum lemah. "A-aku–"

Mata biru itu menutup, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak apa-apa. Itu kejadian lama," Beralih kembali menatap rambut _dirty-blonde_ itu. "Mencintai seorang manusia bukanlah sebuah dosa. Yakinlah dengan itu."

"Tapi aku..." Alfred tidak menemukan kata-kata yang pantas untuk melanjutkannya.

"Bertindaklah, _Amerique_. Bertindaklah sebelum terlambat," Francis menasehati. "Sebelum kau didahului orang lain."

Alfred membelalak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksudkan."

_Nation_ muda itu tersenyum senang. Menggumamkan terima kasih secara keras sebelum berlari keluar ruangan. Sebuah rencana tersirat di dalam benaknya. Ya, dia harus melakukannya. Dia akan melakukannya. Hanya satu harapannya sekarang.

Dia hanya bisa berharap semoga tidak ada yang mendahuluinya.

* * *

Pemuda bermata biru itu memandang dengan penuh arti benda yang sekarang berada dalam genggamannya. Senyum menghiasi wajah lugunya itu. Sebuah kotak beludru kecil berada dalam genggamannya. Dibukanya kotak tersebut. Sebuah cincin emas bermatakan berlian duduk dengan anggun di dalam kotak yang beralaskan beludru tersebut. Berlian itu terlihat berkilauan di matanya. Dimasukkannya kotak kecil itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. Yang akan dilakukannya kali ini adalah–

"Yo, Alfred! Untuk apa kau memanggilku?" Amelia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Tangannya menggaruk kepala.

"Aku–" Suaranya terasa menyangkut di tenggorokan. Ternyata mengatakannya membutuhkan usaha yang lebih besar dari pada kelihatannya.

"Kenapa?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum penuh arti. "Hei! Aku yang mulai duluan ya!" Ucapnya. Alfred mengangguk.

"George Putnam," Alfred tersentak mendengarkan nama yang familiar itu. Nama yang dikabarkan telah berusaha berulang kali untuk... "Aku akan menikah dengannya!" Bahkan disaat ekspresi pemuda bermata biru itu berbalik 180 derajat, Amelia masih tersenyum simpul.

"Kukira k-kau," Dia terbata-bata, berusaha mencari kata yang tepat. "Kukira dia–kukira kau sudah menolaknya berkali-kali." Alfred berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar tidak terdengar kecewa. Tetapi matanya tidak dapat berbohong. Mata biru itu memandang sayu ke arah Amelia. Seolah sinar kehidupan telah sirna dari dalamnya. Yang memang demikian adanya.

"Hei, kau tahu Alfred?" Amelia bertanya, nada suaranya pelan namun terdengar serius. "Dia sudah berusaha. Dan aku... setidaknya aku harus menghargainya."

Alfred dapat merasakan genggaman pada tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya mengeras. Sebelum tangan genggaman tangan itu terlepas lemas. Dipasangnya ekspresinya yang seperti biasa. Mencoba agar Amelia tidak menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Sebuah senyum paksaan tersungging kaku di bibirnya. Kaca matanya terasa hampir jatuh.

"Selamat, ya," Ucapan yang menyayat hati itu terlontarkan.

Amelia mendengus pelan. Mengetahui ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan _nation_ di depannya. Dilangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati _nation_ itu. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Menyentuhkan punggung tangan dengan dahi pemuda tersebut. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya! Tentu saja _hero_ baik-baik saja!" Nada ceria yang dipaksakan terdengar jelas keluar dari mulut sang pemuda. "Oi!" Dia menambahkan.

"Hm?" Menggumam pelan. Mengerucutkan bibir. "Apa?"

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku," Alfred mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Jari kelingking terangkat. "Berjanjilah!"

Amelia mengulurkan tangan dengan jari kelingking terangkat. Ditautkannya kedua jari kelingking itu. "Katakan," Bukan sebuah perintah, bukan sebuah ajakan. Tetapi hanya sebuah kata biasa yang tak berlandaskan apapun.

"Berjanjilah walaupun kau sudah menikah, kita akan tetap bertemu," Alfred memulainya. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Amelia hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan dengan jari kelingking yang masih terpaut. Mata biru itu tertutup. "Berjanjilah kita akan tetap bertemu, walaupun hanya sebagai teman."

Amelia mengangguk lemah, kedua matanya juga tertutup. "Aku berjanji."

Dia kembali melanjutkan. "Berjanjilah apapun yang terjadi, dalam hal apapun, dan dimanapun..." Sebuah air bening jatuh di pipi pemuda itu. "Berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup bahagia. Berjanjilah untuk tetap selamat."

Sebuah keheningan menyapa. Tidak ada suara atau apapun yang terdengar di telinga. Sebuah keheningan yang menenangkan.

Amelia membuka matanya pelan. Menarik kelingkingnya kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi basah itu. Kedua tangannya menyentuhnya, mendekatkannya hingga dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. Tanpa terasa air mata juga menjatuhi pipinya. Sebuah senyum lembut terlukis indah di wajahnya. Anggukan pelan kembali dilakukannya. "Janji..." Suara lemah yang bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar itu keluar. Mengucapkan janji yang akan selalu teringat. Alfred mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga bibir mereka saling mengunci. Hangat. Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum. "Maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya–"

"Sssh~" Amelia menenangkan.

Hari itu merupakan hari yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan Alfred F Jones. Hari di mana dia secara tidak langsung mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Amelia Earhart. Mengucapkan janji penting yang mengikat mereka berdua. Tanpa peduli adanya status mereka. Seorang _nation_, dan manusia.

* * *

Cafe yang sama dengan yang dulu. Tempat duduk yang sama dengan pelayanan yang sama. Alfred juga sedang menunggu orang yang sama. Amelia. Dia mengajaknya untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama di sini. Termasuk kelihatannya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Alfred ingin mengetahui apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Amelia. Diliriknya jam tangan yang terikat sempurna di pergelangan tangannya. Seperti biasa. Selalu seperti ini. Dia tersenyum. Bahagia. Tidak ada sesuatu yang benar-benar berubah semenjak Amelia menikah. Antara dirinya dan Amelia. Mereka masih sering pergi keluar bersama, Alfred juga sering melihat bagaimana Amelia memecahkan satu demi satu rekor penerbangan. Membuatnya bangga akan perempuan yang satu itu.

Sebuah sentakan pelan di pundak mengagetkannya. Tetapi, dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Yosh! Kau perlu bantuan apa dari seorang _hero_?" Alfred bertanya dengan rasa percaya diri yang luar biasa. Membuat perempuan itu terkekeh.

Amelia memukul pelan kepala itu. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Arthur juga tidak pernah melarangku waktu masih kecil!" Dia bercerita. Amelia mengangkat alisnya, baru pertama kali ini Alfred menyinggung tentang _nation _lain. "Arthur? Siapa?"

"_England_!" Yang hanya dibalas dengan suara 'ow' pelan.

Amelia mengulurkan tangannya. Menggenggam tangan Alfred. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakannya. "Aku akan melakukan penerbangan kembali!"

_Nation _muda itu mengangguk pelan, sudah terbiasa. "Baguslah kalau begitu!" Kemudian meminum kopinya.

"Kali ini berbeda! Ini impianku sejak lama! Aw~ aku merasa senang sekali, Alfred!" Amelia berkata lugas dan cepat. Ditariknya lengan dari tangan yang digenggamnya. "Aku akan berkeliling dunia! Tidakkah itu terdengar hebat?"

'_Berkeliling dunia_', Alfred tersedak saat Amelia mengatakannya. Dipukul-pukulnya dadanya untuk memperlancar jalan masuk udara ke dalam paru-parunya. Dia batuk-batuk. Ditatapnya Amelia dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kemudian memaksakan tawa.

"Itu lucu sekali! Gurauan yang bagus!" Alfred menunjuk Amelia. "Tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku!"

Perempuan itu mendesah. "Kau tahu kalau aku tidak pernah bercanda soal penerbangan, Alfred."

Dia tertegun. Ya, seorang Amelia Earhart tidak pernah berjanda soal penerbangan. Dan Alfred juga sudah terbiasa dengan semua penerbangan yang dilakukannya. Tetapi ini berbeda. Berkeliling dunia. Terdengar sangat berbahaya untuk teknologi yang belum sepenuhnya sempurna.

"TIDAK BISA!" Alfred berteriak, memukul meja. Semua pengunjung cafe lain menoleh sekali, kemudian kembali ke aktivitas mereka seakan tidak peduli. "Tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa?" Amelia bertanya. "Tenanglah."

Alfred berfikir keras, mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat. Menjentikkan jarinya. "Karena hanya seorang _hero_ yang boleh melakukannya!"

Amelia tertawa pelan. Diusapnya matanya dengan tangan sebelum mengambil cangkir dan meminumnya. "O-ow~ kau terlambat Alfred. Dan akulah yang akan melakukannya!"

"Itu tidak adil~ seorang _hero_ yang seharusnya melakukannya!" Dia memprotes.

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Melupakan segala penat dan tugas mereka. Melepaskan segala beban yang memberatkan punggung mereka. Karena, hanya kepada Amelia-lah Alfred dapat jujur, hanya kepada Amelia-lah dianya dapat menjadi dirinya yang seutuhnya. Sesuatu yang tidak dilihat oleh _nation_ lain. Sesuatu yang hanya diketahui oleh dia, dan Amelia. Mereka menghabiskan waktu siang mereka di cafe itu. Mengetahui bahwa itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka sebelum Amelia pergi berkeliling dunia.

* * *

Waktu, waktu adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak dapat dicampuri dengan tangan kotor manusia. Dia menelan masa lalu bersamanya. Dan dia jugalah yang menutupi pengelihatan manusia akan masa depan. Waktu. Merupakan hal yang tidak terduga, yang sering kali manusia melupakan lalu membuangnya sia-sia. Berkat waktu-lah kesempatan terbuat. Karena tanpa waktu, sama saja tidak ada kehidupan di dunia ini.

_**Tik...**_

_**Tok...**_

_**Tik...**_

_**Tok...**_

_**Tik...**_

_**Tok...**_

Suara jam berbunyi. Detik demi detik terlewati. Disusul dengan pergantian menit. Jam demi jam terbengkalai. Hari demi hari silih berganti. Sudah berminggu-minggu sejak Amelia pergi dalam penerbangannya. Meninggalkan harapan akan rekor yang terpecahkan.

Alfred F Jones duduk termenung di sofa ruang tamunya. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah jam besar yang usianya sudah berpuluh tahun. Sebuah desahan nafas panjang terdengar dari mulutnya. Dipijit dahinya agar rasa pusing di kepalanya sedikit berkurang. Kakinya terlipat, dengan tangan yang mencengkram punggung sofa erat. Hujan, terdengar rintik air dari balik pintu. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini. Takut. Itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang.

**Tok... Tok... Tok...**

Ketukan pintu. Siapa yang mengunjunginya semalam ini? Tidak biasanya. Dengan malas, tubuh yang tadi duduk itu berjalan sempoyongan ke arah pintu depan yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter. Dibukanya pintu itu untuk melihat seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Siapa orang itu?

"Siapa?" Alfred bertanya. Suaranya datar. "Mau apa?"

"Pak! Saya adalah salah satu murid anda di akademi. Saya ditugasi untuk menyampaikan sesuatu," Dia menjawab dengan pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. "Ingin menyampaikan sebuah kabar."

Alfred terhenyak. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit mengucapkan doa. Berdoa semoga hal yang didengarnya adalah hal baik. Bukan yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya. Tolong katakan kalau Amelia baik-baik saja. Jangan katakan kalau dia... jangan katakan kalau penerbangannya–

"Kami kehilangan kontak dengannya hari ini, dan kami–" Suara bantingan pintu memotong percakapan mereka berdua. Alfred berteriak frustasi, "PERGI! Jangan beritahu aku lebih! Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan!"

"Pak?" Terdengar suara dari balik pintu.

"PERGI! PERGI! PERGI!" Dia berteriak makin menjadi-jadi. Terdengar derap langkah menggema yang akhirnya menghilang dari balik pintu.

Alfred membenturkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Matanya basah. Pandangannya mengabur. Umpatan-umpatan kasar yang jarang keluar dari mulutnya akhirnya keluar sudah. Dia menangis. Dia bersedih. Dia marah. Dia terluka.

"Kenapa?" Itu bukanlah nada suara ceria yang terkenal darinya. Kata-katanya keluar seperti racun yang menggantung di udara. Mengirimkan perasaan yang tak terbaca. Apakah tidak ada yang bernama kebahagiaan di dunia ini?

"SIAL! Amelia! Kau sudah berjanji!" Alfred menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. Merosot hingga terduduk. Tangannya menutupi wajah yang basah. "Kau berjanji! Kau telah janji padaku!"

* * *

Mata biru itu terbuka akibat sinar matahari yang mengintip lewat celah-celah jendela. Sembab. Dia menangis sampai tertidur. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya. Sesak, sesak. Berat. Rambutnya berantakan. Kaca matanya terjatuh di lantai. Terlihat jelas di pipinya retasan jalan air mata yang telah mengering. Mulutnya menggumamkan suara serak yang tidak dapat dimengerti.

Perlahan bangkit dari tempatnya tertidur tadi. Berjalan menuju kamar dan membuka laci mejanya. Diambilnya benda bulat yang terbengkalai selama berbulan-bulan itu. Memandangnya sendu dan memasukkan ke saku celananya. Mengambil juga sebuah kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja. Kemudian berjalan ke luar rumah untuk mencari udara segar.

Merebahkan diri di atas rerumputan hijau seraya memandang jauh ke arah langit. Karpet hijau di bawahnya sedikit basah, sisa hujan kemarin malam. Bau khas tanah menguar di udara, menenangkan pikirannya. Awan hitam tak terlihat. Hanya awan putih yang menggantung di langit. Juntaian tujuh warna surga membelah langit dengan indahnya. Seperti jembatan yang menghubungkan timur dan barat. Pelangi.

"Amelia..." Bukan suara ceria yang biasanya. "Pelangi. Kau masih ingat?"

-.-

"_Apa hal yang paling kau sukai Alfred?"_

"_Hamburger! Kalau kau apa?"_

"_Pelangi."_

"_Kukira kau menyukai langit?"_

"_Aku menyukai langit. Sangat suka."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Suka. Langit dapat kau lihat setiap hari. Sedangkan pelangi... hanya pada saat tertentu dapat terlihat. Itulah yang membuatnya istimewa."_

"_Kalau begitu aku juga menyukai pelangi!"_

"_Eh? Kenapa?"_

"_Itu rahasia!"_

-.-

Alfred terduduk. Ditatapnya kertas putih yang tadi dibawanya. Mengambilnya kemudian mulai melipatnya. Mempraktekkan hal yang diajari Kiku kepadanya. Seni melipat, origami. Melipat, menekuk, dan meluruskan. Membentuk sebuah benda yang sangat familiar di mata. _Pesawat terbang_. Berdiri, kemudian berlari kencang. Sebelum melempar pesawat terbang itu ke udara. Pesawat itu terbang jauh, tinggi. Hingga hilang dipandangan mata.

Ditatap langit. Mengulurkan tangan mencoba menggapai awan-awan yang menggantung di sana. Tidak tercapai. Tidak bisa. Mustahil. Semua impian seorang Alfred F Jones menggantung di langit. Tinggi. Itu bagus sekaligus menyedihkan. Impian tinggi yang sudah dapat dipastikan tidak akan pernah tercapai. Terlalu tinggi impiannya untuk dapat mencintai dan dicintai balik oleh seorang manusia. Tetapi setidaknya dia berani bermimpi.

"Amerika boleh saja kehilangan salah satu pilot terbaiknya. Tapi, seorang Alfred F Jones telah kehilangan sebagian dari dirinya."

.

.

**-fin-**

* * *

A/N : Setelah saya pulang dari Study-tour saya langsung pengen buat fic tentang AlfredXAmelia. Dan entah kenapa yang saya bayangkan tentang Amelia adalah Fem!America(?). Maafkan saya bila Amelia kesannya gimaannaaa gituuu sama Alfred. Kritik dan saran akan saya perlukan demi penyempurnaan tulisan.

.

Review sebagai tanda bukti cinta, flame masih diterima dalam batas kesabaran.


End file.
